1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle doors and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method for setting door glass of a vehicle door to a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide vehicles such as automotive vehicles with a door having a frameless design. In this type of vehicle door, glass for a window of the vehicle door has no frame around it and the door glass is free-standing to mate with the body of the vehicle. During production of the vehicle, the vehicle door is attached to the vehicle body as the vehicle moves along an assembly line. Typically, an operator enters the vehicle body, closes the vehicle door and locates the door glass to the vehicle body through an interactive technique. Once located, the operator then secures the door glass to the vehicle door, opens the vehicle door and exits the vehicle body. Although this assembly has worked well, it suffers from the disadvantages that the operator has to enter the vehicle body and the ergonomics of assembly are poor on the operator.
To overcome these disadvantages during production of the vehicle, it is known to take the vehicle door off the vehicle body and from the assembly line to a remote assembly station. In the remote assembly station, the vehicle door is placed in a support structure and a fixture is moved by an operator for attachment to the vehicle door. Once the fixture is attached to the vehicle door, the operator adjusts the door glass to the vehicle door via blocks and secures the door glass to the vehicle door. Although this remote assembly has worked well to improve ergonomics of assembly on the operator, it suffers from the disadvantage that the remote assembly does not transfer the position of the vehicle body to the vehicle door for setting the door glass relative to the vehicle body.